pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Godammit Wikia!
:This sucks, especially since Greenpickle and Blueninjakoopa were testing out a sweet new skin for he Kirby Wikia. -- :Yes! -- ! I hate it! The worst thing about it Almost all of the wikias will look the same.Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate :Do almost all of the wikia wikis look the same now? --Yoshord 16:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) : : : :This SUUUUUUCKS *sniffle* D;< john says, "wooferwoof1 is good for your health!" 16:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I give up... Wikia staff members ignore us... In my eyes, we have only two options now. #Live with the new style (we could do this, albeit with much frustration) #Relocate (this might not be such a bad idea, though, if wikia continues to make bad updates) **To do this we could set up our own independent wiki and join NIWA. :I do not think NIWa accepts fan-made wikis. -- My wiki is screwedPikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate I am convinced that the Wikia's advertising department is certain that their new format will be so inviting to new members that they could double their users overnight even if all the old members left. I doubt that their mind could be changed by mere "I'm leaving and everyone else will too!" --Yoshord 02:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Contrarily, are you actually beta-testing right now? Have you seen this skin? Is it really so bad that you feel the need to mass-organize a revolt so that you won't need to spend another five hours modifying the new skin to have a grassy background? Is it in the slightest worth it? --Yoshord 03:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Second, no, every wiki can change their background, and everything else. --Yoshord 17:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) If we have to move can someone help me move my wiki please? Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate :Just so you know me, I'm Axiomist of NIWA and owner of WiKirby. We got Peanut's email and I was looking around. Seems there's some confusion about NIWA. NIWA isn't anything like Wikia. We don't force anything on anyone, we just help each wiki figure out how to code up what THEY want. If you look around the NIWA wikis you'll notice there's hardly anything identical among each site. We love individuality and believe each wiki develops their own personality, style, and values. From my honest assessment of the situation you guys are in, I'd say to back up and export all of your files, get a working version of mediawiki installed, hosted, as quickly as possible, Wikia will change the skin, things may need extensive retuning to get a smooth look again. While the wiki is broken down, abandon it for the newly created working port of the wiki and enjoy the freedom from them forever! This is the NIWA manifesto here you may find lines you agree with and even have suggestions for new ones. Axiomist 00:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Because I'm on a wii I'm making a new heading so my wii Doesn't get fragged Hi, I'm Porplemontage, founder of the Super Mario Wiki. If hosting is an issue, I've registered pikminwiki.com and could set up and host a wiki for you there. It would be a Pikmin wiki at its core, but with a fanon namespace for the non-canon stuff. A majority of the community here would have to be on board. If hosting is not a problem, that's great, either way NIWA would love to have this community in the network. --Porplemontage 11:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good day, Axiomist and Porplemontage, I'm sure you know me. Anyways, we are still under discussion, but when we come to a stable conclusion, we'll let you know. -- #You would change your name to the Pikmin Wiki and have factual articles listed as articles meanwhile you would have a seperate namespace (fanon) for all the fanon stuff, the articles would be labeled Fanon: instead of just . #OK #You should move before but not leave officially, just have something set up in case. Then if you want to go back on your decision, you can just forget about the wiki. #Activity is pretty good, your current community would be active on the new wiki meanwhile the community of the other wikis would also help out. A good example would be the Wars Wiki, when it joined NIWA, a user from the MarioWiki (RAP) and a user from Bulbapedia (KC-Earthshaker) joined it (that's all I saw) and improved it greatly, KC is actually a 'crat there as well. #Spammers and vandals haven't targetted multiple wikis yet, or at least not in that great of a magnitude. #Yes #Well, more wikis join every now and then, there's a topic on the forums where wikis apply, it's kind of slow, kind of fast. Fanguy1 (Talk). The NIWA wikis are all individual sites, like different wikis. The cost of hosting WiKirby for the first year was around $70 but that included some onetime expenses. Renewal is expected to be around $40 per year, but less if they have like a 3yr deal. I opted for inline text ads (Kontera) but Bulbapedia and Mario Wiki seem to use Google Ads (image ads), which probably pay more. The idea there is to have them pay some of the hosting costs, but when the time comes I can pay for my renewal regardless. New sites like mine are expected to cost more than they make. Now to answer the questions from Sir Pikmin: # Well if you buy your own domain name and cover all of your own costs, then I'd expect you could do whatever you pleased. My guess, (I haven't asked him but I think) Porplemontage bought the domain for a canon Pikmin wiki and is offering you a home on it, in which you could use your awesome wiki design for both (canon and fanon) wikis housed under one roof, in which you'd be a staff member of both, or even a vested owner of it. (best to get the specifics from him since that is his own personal offer) # Although most of them stayed using the monobook, Zelda Wiki.org has an optional Gumaxx skin toggled in the user preferences panel. Best way to see that is to sign up and change your preference, it's unbelievably awesome. And a newer one is in the works. The same designer of it made the skin for WiKirby and Metroid Wiki.org. Wikirby has the Gumaxx set to default since it works best for the idea Steve had on the skin design. #Understood, Fanguy1's idea seems worth consideration as well. #Activity fluctuates. I can't promise any activity level quotas. A better analogy for NIWA and Wikia would be: Buying a house on a large plot of land vs an apartment. The apartment (Wikia) comes with strings attached, the landlord can do whatever he/she wants. Your house (NIWA) might get fewer guests at the parties, but you can decorate however you want-get to be your own boss. #Well we employ more antispammer and vandal tools than most Wikia wikis do. For one, WiKirby requires an account to edit. Fewer spammers and even fewer spambots will go through that step, instead waste their time targeting wikis that allow anon editing. We get an occasional spammer and just block them on the spot. #More have applied than have been accepted yes. Mostly startups, we have to tell them that we can't build their wiki for them, only help them afterwards. We actually have the expertise to build the wiki, but ya know, if we go around building wiki after wiki, we won't have time to work on the wikis we call homewikis. So it makes more sense to help a wiki after they get off the ground, NIWA has a 200 article de facto standard for inclusion. I know nothing about Spectrobes, but if you ask people on the NIWA forums, you might be able to find some help with it. NIWA is in talks with GameHiker.com to see if they would like to be a sort of a "potpourri" wiki which would be the home for games with only a few releases. One possibility is to build up info on those series there and if they decide to break a series off into its own wiki after a series gets too large, they could always do that.Axiomist 03:07, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry on a Wii= :What up, man? I'm Neo, the owner of Lylat Wiki, an upcoming NIWA entrant wiki. I'm also a NIWA staff member, so I can provide some info. :#Anti-spam tools:We use a variety of tools to stop spam dead in its tracks. We have captchas at Zelda Wiki and Wars Wiki. Also, we have extensions which prevent spam bots from registering (supposedly.) :#Account-only editing:This is actually REALLY simple. It's a matter of disallowing IP editing and only allowing user editing. I did it for Lylat Wiki due to a lack of positive contributions from IPs. :#Article Standard:Actually, some series struggle even with that 200 article standard. We have to be careful about regulating that because some series can't even churn out 500 articles, meaning that things will progress much slower. :#Holidays:Well, each wiki is different, so I don't know, but the NIWA itself has not yet done any holiday themed stuff. It could come about later on, though. I'd love to see like a Pumpkin-themed NIWA hub :P :Hope these have been helpful. Let me know if you've got any more questions!Neo of ZW 05:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC)